


Separate Rooms and Secrets

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, One Character Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge & One Character Boot Camp, Daisuke & Chibimon] Daisuke introduces his new partner to his private space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separate Rooms and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Separate Rooms and Secrets  
 **Friends:** Daisuke  & Chibimon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write a first person POV fic; One Character Boot Camp, #32, seperately  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge  & One Character Boot Camp, Daisuke & Chibimon] Daisuke introduces his new partner to his private space.

* * *

“Whoa, this is your room?” Chibimon looked around, peeking out of my jacket where he’d been hidden once we left school. He felt kind of warm in there, but he said it didn’t bother him, and it really didn’t bother me. It’s kind of like sneaking a pet in or something. Only this isn’t a pet, he’s a talking Digital monster from another world. 

Not like I’ve ever snuck a pet in. That kitten when I was six didn’t count at all, especially since Jun found it and made me give it up since she doesn’t like cats. 

I don’t think the cat liked her either. But she can’t make me get rid of Chibimon, even if she knew, which she’s not going to. 

Oh, right, he asked me something. “Yeah. Wasn’t always, though.” I moved through the rubble in the room; cleaning isn’t one of my best hobbies. Once in a while I’ll go through the place and put everything away but I hadn’t done that in a while, so the room was a little…messy. 

“It wasn’t?” Chibimon wriggled all the way out, jumped down, and immediately got lost in the mess of dirty shirts and the odd stray plate I hadn’t gotten around to taking back into the kitchen. “What was it?” 

“Used to be a storage area, actually.” It wasn’t a big room, and it did have a window, which a lot of storage areas I’ve heard of haven’t had, but it made for a nice room anyway. “But when I was about seven or eight, Jun decided that she wanted to have a room to herself.” 

Chibimon blinked, or I thought he did anyway. I saw some kind of movement from something that was his shade of blue, digging around in my old sports equipment. “Jun?” 

“My sister. Better keep an eye out for her. I don’t want her or mom or dad seeing you.” I’d have to explain how I was now fighting to protect a world I’d been to twice from some guy who thought he was the biggest and baddest thing around. 

Who’d also tied me up to the side of a cliff and oh, boy, did I _not_ want to think about that too much. I still had a headache from getting knocked out, and I had no idea of where my aspirin was hiding. I kind of hoped that fighting the Digimon Kaiser wouldn’t involve too much more of this being kidnapped thing. Once was plenty. 

I settled down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Thinking about it, I was really glad that I had my own space, because that meant I could hide Chibimon in the first place. I really didn’t want Jun finding out about him. I didn’t have a lot of secrets from her, and I liked keeping the ones that I did have. 

And one of the ones I did have was munching something over out of sight. “Chibimon? Did you find my chips?” 

**The End**


End file.
